The Story of The Snow Queen
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: In which Kristoff and Anna's daughters learn the true story of the infamous Snow Queen, by Hans Christian Andersen himself


**Hello guys, how are everyone? **

**i´m here to present you my 2th FROZEN fanfic and i hope you enjoy it as much as the 1st one.**

**There we go... The story bellow, takes place a few years after the events of the movie and have most of its action inside a library during a snow day.**

**Besides the Frozen Characters, i also place three new OC characters for this story.**

**They are Princess Agnes, Princess Heidi (kristoff and Anna´s daughters) and the author Hans Christian Andersen. Of Course, Elsa makes a cameo to the story, but in most part it´s foccous an the 3 OCs.**

**The plot anyway is simple, Hans Christian Andersen, tell Princesses Agnes and Heidi, about the Real Snow Queen. However, since I have not read the story of the Snow Queen, all information are for the expense of Wikipedia.**

**Very well, this is the only explanations i'm going to give you... for more details, you have to read the story**

**Have every one a good reading time and let me give a final suggestion... For Hans Christian Andersen, try to picture an animated version of Nicolas Cage.**

**Thank you very much for your time**

**Have a good evening**

**Ana**

* * *

><p><strong>THE STORY OF THE SNOW QUEEN<strong>

When the firsts flakes of snow, starts to fall naturally, through the streets of Arendelle, 6-year old princess Heidi and her big sister Agnes, with 8-years old, decided to ran to the village, in order to play with Olaf in the snow and have some fun with other children.

This way, when their father Sir Kristoff Bjorgman Of The North Mountain and his team of Ice Harvesters go to the mountain to work, Agnes, Olaf and Heidi, decided to get down to the village with him.

''well, are you guys going to behave?'' asked the father, as soon as they reach the village

''yes Papa!'' answered Agnes

''Sure Papa'' Heidi Nodded

''that's fine.'' Smiled Kristoff proudly ''Now, I will comeback by evening to take you two back home. Agnes, take care of your sister. And Olaf, I will let you in charge.''

''Wow! I never been in charge before, how amazing. What is been in charge?'' said the snowman happily, but once Kristoff didn't answer him, Olaf simply drop the subject ''Okay, bye Kristoff, bye Sven'' this way then, the Ice Master kissed his girls and go to work.

It was a fun day, the little princesses, along with other village children, spent the whole time making snowball war and skating on the frozen fountain. And of course, as they didn't inherited Aunt Elsa´s ice power, they had to build lots of snowmen in an old fashion way.

Then, at some point of the day, after taking a delicious hot chocolate, on account of Mr. Oaken the little princesses decided to go the library and read a little, when suddenly, brave Heidi in the attempt to get a book out of her reach, eventually fall off the small stool where she was, with her knees on the floor

''OUCH!'' she said, trying not to cry

''Heidi!'' scared, Agnes stop what she was doing and ran to her sister

''Heidi, are you okay?'' Olaf came quickly to Heidi and Agnes´s side

''i´m okay.'' whimpered the little girl ''just don't tell Papa and Aunt Elsa I fell…they going to be worried.'' She said

''that´s okay'' Agnes nod to her sister, when suddenly, a man who was behind the front desk, appear in front of then, with a concerned look.

''my God, what happened? Are you girl alright?''

''we are okay, Sir.'' Said Agnes ''just my sister lost her balance and fall in the floor.''

Upon giving a better look at the girl, the man´s eyes widened in surprise, since the two girls in front of him, were no more than the two youngest princesses

''Oh! Princess Agnes and you must be Princess Heidi. I ask why I have the honor of having the princesses of Arendelle in my library?'' he asked, kneeling beside the children

''we decided to play in the village, while Papa is working.'' Explain little Heidi

''oh, I see... Now let me see your knee, Princess Heidi…'' the man smiled affectionately, examining the girl's knee ''see there… nothing happened, it is only a small scratch, nothing to worry about, you´ll be fine in an hour or two.'' He said. ''Now, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hans Christian Andersen, at your service. And you must be Olaf, the magical Snowman''

''yep, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs.'' he said and the three of them laugh

''Mr. Andersen, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Aunt Elsa always talked about you, she says you are a wonderful writer and storyteller'' said Agnes

''she and Papa says Mama loved your stories.'' Said Heidi a little sad

''Princess Anna liked my stories? God bless her soul'' Mr. Andersen exclaimed a little emotional, remembering one time Princess Anna had come to heard his stories at the village, along with Elsa, Kristoff and 2-years old Princess Agnes, a few months before she died at Heidi´s birth

''Mr. Andersen, do you have a story for us?'' asked Agnes, pulling Hans out of his thoughts

''well i…'' he was surprised and doesn't know what to say ''sorry, girls, I don't have a story to myself right now.'' He said, but upon seeing the disappointed look on their faces, Mr. Andersen spoke again. ''But I can make one.'' He suggested.

''cool'' Heidi was the first to exclaimed, taking a sit between her sister and Olaf

''let's see…'' start the author '' I first heard story, when I was a little boy, more or less your age, Princess Agnes.'' He smiled looking toward the window and realizing that has starting to snow again ''do you see those snowflakes, girls? It's also called the Snow Bees and they are the loyal servants of the Snow Queen…''

''there is another queen like Aunt Elsa?'' asked Heidi in confusion

''oh no!'' this time, was Olaf who exclaimed ''another Snow queen? Quickly, we have to tell Kristoff and stop this Snow Queen from freeze another kingdom''

''oh, don't you worry, my friends, there is no one, like our kind Queen Elsa.'' Explain the author ''this Snow Queen I'm telling you about is just a legend, do you want to hear about it?''

''yes'' Olaf, Heidi and Agnes, shouted with one voice.

''there we go… The Snow Queen is a beautiful woman and she lives in a large palace made of ice. Her eyes, shine like stars, but there´s no warm in it. There are many strange things in the Ice Palace, but the weirdest of all things is a mirror, where the Queen peeks her entire kingdom and can view endless fields of snow. One can say that in the cold winter nights, the Queen flies around the world, spying through the window…''

For the next hour and a half, Hans told the girls and Olaf, about the vengeful Queen Snow; About the two children who get trapped by her; About reindeer who helped Kai and Gerda; And upon all the adventures experienced by them…

''…and what happened to Kai and Gerda, Mr. Andersen? And the Snow Queen'' asked a curious Agnes, but before Mr. Andersen could answered the question, they heard the front door opening and Kristoff appear all covered in snow

''PAPA!'' Agnes and Heidi ran up to their father and jumped on his arms.

''hello my girl, how are you doing? You have a fun day?''

''yes, we did, Papa. But how do you know we´re here?''

''I asked Mrs. Spot from the bakery and she told me you two are here.'' Explain Kristoff '' are you two behaved for Mr. Andersen?''

''yes Sir, you have lovely daughters and they behaved very well'' this time, was Mr. Andersen who talked

''Thanks for looking over my girls, Mr. Andersen. And you two, are ready to go home?'' Kristoff asked, turning toward his daughters ''Aunt Elsa should be worry about us''

''well, it was a pleasure having Princess Agnes and Princess Heidi for the afternoon, Sir. Please, send my best regards to the Queen.'' Mr. Andersen bowed to then

''I will. Let's go'' Kristoff nodded and Heidi and Agnes, waved good bye to their new friend.

When they returned to the castle, later that day, as usual, Queen Elsa was waiting for then in the great hall, with a book in hand and a smile on her usual blank face.

''hello, my dears,'' she greeted both her nieces with a friendly kiss on her cheeks ''how was your day?''

''we had a lot of fun, Aunt Elsa, it was great.'' Heidi and Agnes answered quickly

''how lovely.'' The queen smiled. She simply loved those girls and spending time with then, was the best thing in the world for Elsa.

''Aunt Elsa, guess what?'' asked Heidi anxiously ''we met Mr. Andersen, that famous author you spoke about.''

''Hans Christian Andersen? How nice, but wait? How you two do met him?'' Elsa asked confuse

''he is the library owner.'' Said Agnes ''and he told us some of his stories''

''Aunt Elsa, do you know that there´s another queen with the same ice powers as you?'' Heidi explained ''And Olaf was afraid that she could freeze another kingdom…But Mr. Andersen said it was just a story…''

''hey girls, calm down, maybe we can let Aunt Elsa know this story at the dinner time.'' Suggests Kristoff, interrupting his daughter´s tale

''but Papa, we need to tell Aunt Elsa about the Snow Queen'' Heidi protests

''I know darling, but maybe you can tell Aunt Elsa about the story you heard at dinner time.'' Suggests the father

''I think you father is right my dear, I think we should go get changed for dinner and then you can tell me all about the story Mr. Andersen told you about.'' Elsa demands

''okay then, see you later, Aunt Elsa.'' Said Agnes, a little bit disappointed. Then again, Elsa give each of her nieces a kiss on the forehead and stayed there quietly, watching the girls walk down the hall, hand-in-hand with their father.

Later that same night, just after everyone go to bed, Elsa was in her sitting Room, finishing a book, when the door stormed open and two girls appear in the site and jump on her lap.

''Agnes? Heidi? I thought you two should be in bed right now.'' Said Elsa with a voice somewhat authoritarian.

''we should, Aunt Elsa, but first we need to tell you something'' said Agnes

''we love you very much'' said Heidi

''and even if there´s another Snow Queen out there, you will be our favorite snow Queen and you seems a lot more powerful than Mr. Andersen´s Snow Queen'' Agnes finished

''Thank you my darlings, I love you very much too.'' This way, Elsa wrapped her nieces in a tight embrace and sang a lullaby, so they could sleep peacefully.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone. <strong>

**I hope you had enjoy the story. Thank you very much for your time and drop a review before leaving, in order to let me know what you think about the story.**

**See you in my next project**

**Best regards to everyone**

**Your friend**

**Ana**


End file.
